Kamen Rider Mimic: Saga of the Shadow Riders
by Spraypaint117
Summary: Decade has been Kidnapped, Evil versions of the Riders are loose,and the multiverse is slowly falling apart at the seams. It's up to Kamen Rider Mimic to set everything right. The only question is...can he? First world:Bleach!


Ok, before anyone says anything I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON CHILD OF CHANCE ok? While I was working on chapter three I was burning myself out trying to write it. That combined with personal things happening slowed down my writing considerably. Then I thought of something; why not write a couple of other stories then alternate the updates so I don't get burned out? And thus this story and the other one I'm writing came to be.

Next I'd just like to say thanks to Kamen Rider Chrome, who confirmed this idea wasn't total crap. Many thanks.

And finally while reading this you may notice that the main character's (who is one of the only two OCs in this fic, I promise) Rider form has some similarities to Kamen Rider Decade. This is done on purpose, and for reasons that will become clear as the story progresses, not because I'm lazy or uncreative (at least I like to think I'm creative…)

Anyway with all that out of the way on with the show!

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing he was aware of as he awoke was the searing pain in his head. He quickly opened his eyes only to close them from the bright light shining in them. Slowly sitting up with a groan he looked around to find that he was in some sort of alley which was thankfully relatively clean.

As he sat there he looked at his hands wondering to himself _'Who…who am I?" _

Suddenly there was a searing pain in his head right behind his eyes, causing him to clench his teeth trying not to scream. He felt blood drip from his nose as a single word echoed quietly through his head.

_Saisho…_

'_Sai…sho…Saisho is that my name?' _the newly dubbed Saisho pondered. Wiping his nose with his right arm he took a look at his attire.

Saisho was wearing a loose white shirt that had a short right sleeve and a long baggy sleeve on his left arm. He wore black jeans and whites sneakers as well. Looking down over the heart of his shirt etched in black there was a symbol on a large pocket on his chest that looked like diagonal lines of barcode, in which in the center of the symbol there were gaps in the bars that formed what looked like a face with large insect like eyes. He also had smooth black shoulder length hair with his bangs hanging in front of his face and black eyes.

Running his hand over the symbol Saisho felt a large object in the pocket. He pulled it out to see a large rounded rectangular device with two smaller rounded rectangles on the sides. The device was black and had a large red circle in the middle of it and three white circles on each side in a line.

"What the hell is this?" he muttered to himself. As he looked at the device he got the same headache as before and once again his nose started to bleed as images flashed in his mind as well as words.

He saw himself standing in a white void holding the black object before he put it to his waist sideways and a belt shot out and formed around him. As this happened a genderless voice said the word _MimicDriver _in his head. The image of him then turned the object horizontal while saying "Henshin."

Suddenly next to the image ten large holographic cards appeared on its left and quickly moved right, passing through the image. As the final card passed Saisho's image turned into a white armored warrior.

The warrior was white head to toe with the insides of his arms and legs colored black, as well as the trim around the top of his boots. He had small square like shoulder pads, and on his forearms he had a black box on each one. The one on his left arm had a white s on it while the one on the right had a white G on it.

The warrior's helmet was smooth save for two large blue insect like eyes and what appeared to be diagonal lines of barcode that started at the top left of the helmet, where they protruded out slightly and went down to the bottom right side.

The voice called out once again this time saying _Kamen Rider Mimic _before the vision faded.

"W-what the hell is going on? Why can't I stop all these-gah!" Saisho grunted out as the most powerful headache yet struck him.

This time there were images of an Asian man in a black and pink jacket.

_Save…_

The vision then changed to several shadowy figures all wearing armor.

_Kill…_

The visions then stopped as well as the headache causing Saisho to realize that he was once again sprawled on the ground, his body twitching slightly from the pain. Forcing himself he sat up taking large gulps of air and wiping more blood from his nose.

'_That can't be healthy.' _He mused.

"Hey are you alright?"

Startled Saisho looked up, surprised that he didn't notice someone come up to him. In front of him was a small boy about ten or so, who looked unremarkable save for his green Japanese yukata with yellow dots on it.

Standing up Saisho said "Uh, yeah I'm good…er, do you happen to know where we are?"

The boy blinked "You mean you don't know?"

Saisho scratched the side of his face and looked away "I kinda can't remember anything but my name."

"So you have amnesia?" asked the boy. After getting a nod from Saisho the child continued well you're in the Junrinan district of the Rukongai."

Saisho just deadpanned and said "That doesn't tell me anything."

The boy just tilted his head before talking "That's really odd that they would send you off without even telling you were you are."

"They? Who are they?"

Now the child just stared at him before saying "You don't even know who the Shinigami are?"

Now it was Saisho's turn to stare "Death gods? What do death gods have to do with anything?" he then shook his head "look…Uh, what was your name?"

"Shibata Yuichi."

"Ok Yuichi I'm Saisho, now could you please explain everything from the beginning?"

Yuichi nodded "Ok when you die you come to a place known as Soul Society once you get here the Shinigami are supposed to explain everything and then send you to the district that was on your ticket. This is the first west district out of 320."

Saisho closed his eyes and nodded "I think I get it but there are only two problems with that."

"What?"

"One, I'm absolutely sure that I'm not dead, and two your explanation sounds kinda insane."

Yuichi pouted "Hey! It's true, and it's not my fault that you're in denial."

Saisho just sighed "Whatever kid, I know I'm still alive. Thanks for the 'info'." He said as he walked away.

As Saisho left the alley he looked around noticing that all the buildings looked like they were from feudal Japan, with all the people, save him dressed appropriately for the time.

Saisho's eye twitched _'How come I know that but I can't even remember how I got here in the first place. I mean that is bullshit.'_

As he was thinking he started to walk and explore the area he was in. As he did so he pondered the visions and voices he heard.

'_Just what were those? I mean they definitely weren't pleasant and I'd rather they not happen again but I wish I knew what they meant. That man I saw…am I supposed to save him? And just who am I supposed to kill and why?'_

Saisho then pulled out the device from earlier _'The MimicDriver…that's what the voice called this thing. Why do I have it, and does it actually work?'_

Before he could continue the thought there was a large explosion back the way he had come from. Spinning around he and the people around him approached the large smoke cloud that had formed.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before out of the smoke cloud emerged a large six foot chimp like creature wearing black armor and a strange belt. The chimp then lunged at a nearby woman and forced her to the ground before snapping her neck.

This caused the crowd to panic and run except for Saisho and a young boy who Saisho saw was frozen in terror. Cursing Saisho ran towards the boy through the crowd and as he got closer he saw that it was Yuichi.

Grabbing Yuichi and hefting him over his shoulders Saisho ran towards a nearby alley. Once inside Saisho set Yuichi down and checked the shocked boy over, looking for any injuries on him.

Seeing none Saisho then tried to get the stunned boys attention "Hey kid…kid…Yuichi!"

At the sound of his name Yuichi snapped out of his daze and stared at Saisho "S-saisho?"

Tears then welled up in Yuichi's eyes and he lunged forward crying and clutching Saisho's shirt "It-it killed her…."

Saisho awkwardly comforted the boy "Did you know her?"

Yuichi sniffled and said "She was my adoptive mother; she took me in when I died. We were out with Horiuchi when…"

Yuichi's eyes then widened and he yelled "Horiuchi!" and before Saisho could stop him he ran out of the alley and back into the street.

Saisho cursed and ran back into the street after him where he saw a strange sight. Three men in strange black robes with swords were fighting the chimp monster.

The three men were circling the monster before one of them jumped forward with an overhead slash. However the monster just seemed to disappear in a yellow flash of light and the sound of crinkling paper.

The man's strike hit nothing and before he could recover the chimp reappeared above him and snapped his neck with its hand like feet. The other two men looked on in shock before nodding at each other and charging the monster. They came at it with a barrage of slashes, all of which the beast dodged, before it countered, grabbing one man's head and crushing it with one hand while batting away the other man with its free hand.

The last man stood shaking from fear and pain. Yelling he made a final desperate charge at the monster. However the monster just grabbed him before lifting him over its head and bending him backwards, breaking his spine and killing him.

The beast seemed to laugh before turning to Yuichi, who was frozen at the sight of the carnage before him. Saisho quickly stepped in front of him, trying to think of some way to get out of this mess and subconsciously reaching for his chest pocket.

Before either party could make a move they heard a voice call out.

"Yuichi!"

Both parties turned to see a boy with short black hair wearing a gray yukata.

Seeing the other boy Yuichi called out "Horiuchi!"

The monster turned back to face Saisho Yuichi before grinning and teleporting to Horiuchi before grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up. It then looked mockingly at the two before shaking Horiuchi lightly and making a come on motion with its hand.

Yuichi was about to charge the beast before Saisho held him back and told him "Calm down. Let me handle this."

Saisho began to walk forward some before taking out the MimicDriver _'Please let this work otherwise, I am so screwed.' _he thought as he placed it vertically on his waist.

Saisho barely held in the sigh of relief as the belt came out and wrapped around his waist to the surprise of those around him. He placed his hand on the device as he said a single word.

"Henshin."

He then flipped the device sideways and, like in his vision ten large transparent cards appeared on his side and passed through him this time accompanied by a man's voice that said **"KAMEN RIDE: MIMIC."**

As the transformation completed its self, there stood Saisho, looking exactly like he did in his vision. The chimp monster growled and, to the surprise of everyone, said _**"who…you…?" **_

"So you can speak…The name's Kamen Rider Mimic. So tell me…" the newly dubbed Mimic said as he trailed a hand down the barcodes on his face, before pointing at the monster "Where do you want me to bury your body?"

The monster growled and dropped Horiuchi before charging at Mimic who did the same. As they closed in on each other Mimic decided to trust his instincts and veered off course slightly, dodging a punch from the creature, to stop slightly and deliver a vicious kick to its back, sending it skidding on its face.

The chimp monster quickly jumped up only to get a fist in its face from Mimic. Before it could fall back down Mimic grabbed it by the armor and pulled back up. He then proceeded to wail on it with a barrage of punches, before delivering a powerful uppercut that launched the beast off the ground. He then grabbed it by the foot and, using his strength, slammed it face first into the ground.

Before Mimic could do anything else the creature kicked him in the chest and put some distance between them. Not wanting to give it the chance to get its second wind Mimic charged the beast only for it to teleport behind him and threw Mimic into a building.

Due to the chimp monsters strength Mimic flew through the wall and into a room whose occupants screamed.

Mimic sat up groaning "Right…it can teleport. I forgot."

As soon as he stood up the monster charged in through the hole in the wall and into him, carrying him through the house and on to the next street. It then threw Mimic on the ground and was about to stomp on him till Mimic rolled out of the way.

The monster just snorted before it teleported again only to reappear in front of his face and drop kick him as he stood back up.

As Mimic skidded across the ground before flipping to his feet _'I've got to figure out a way to deal with that teleporting, it's really starting to piss me off. Wait…what if I…'_

Coming to a realization Mimic charged the monster again only for it to teleport once more, and reappear at his side were it knocked him away.

Under his helmet Mimic smirked _'I got it.'_

Mimic then charged one more time and predictably the monster teleported again. Mimic then stopped his charge and closed his eyes under his helmet he waited till he heard the sound of crinkling paper to his left before he let loose a devastating right hook with all his strength behind it.

The beast appeared just in time for the punch to strike its face with a sickening crunch and send it flying down the street, green blood flying from its mouth.

Seeing that the creature was weak, Mimic trusted his instincts once more and put his hand in front of the box on his left arm with the s on it. To his surprise a single card came out.

Looking at the card it was white and along the side it said skill. In the center of the card was a picture of a foot which underneath it had the words 'Rider Kick'.

Still trusting his instincts Mimic took the card and put it in front of the red circle on his MimicDriver. After holding it there for a second there was a beep before the same voice as before called out **"SKILL RIDE: RIDER KICK" **

Ten cards like before appeared around Mimic only this time five shot forward and slammed into the slowly standing chimp monster freezing it in place. The other five cards made a diagonal line in the air and Mimic felt himself raise up into the air till he was even with the first card. He then struck a flying kick pose as he started moving through the cards, quickly gaining speed until he passed the final card and struck the monster, hitting it with incredible force.

The beast went flying backwards were it exploded with a large boom. However the body was still intact, curious Mimic walked over to it. As he was inspecting it he heard a click and looked down at the creature's belt which had opened up and revealed a symbol.

Trusting his instincts once more Mimic reached to the box, which he now knew was a deck, on his right arm, the one with the G on it. As before a card came out that looked similar to the other one, only this one had the word gear on the side and had a picture of a card that had underneath it the words 'Proper Blank'.

Swiping the card in front of his driver it beeped and said **"GEAR RIDE: PROPER BLANK" **

Suddenly the card he was holding changed. It turned red with chains on it, throwing it down on the beast he watched as it was absorbed into the card, which then flew back into his hand.

'_Huh.' _He thought as he looked at the card _'Teleport Chimp. Was that the name of that thing?'_

Like the others he noticed that like the other cards skill was printed on the side. But unlike the others this one had a picture of a monkey surrounded by energy and a symbol of a spade in the top left corner and under it was the number thirty five.

Mimic deadpanned under his helmet _'The hell? This looks like it's based off of a deck of cards…but there's no such thing as the thirty five of spades.' _He then blinked before realizing _' Sure I can remember something useless like that but not how the hell I got here.'_

Sighing he decided to figure it out later he turned the MimicDriver vertical again and pulled it off, transforming back to normal. He was about to check on Yuichi when suddenly the headache came back causing immense pain this time and making him black out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Far away, standing alone in a forest clearing, was a man completely shadowed in darkness with glowing red eyes. Only his silhouette, which looked like a suit of armor with a single large horn on the helmet, could be seen.

The figure had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot, waiting for something and seeming quiet impatient about it.

The figure sigh loudly and said "What the hell is taking him so long?"

"My, aren't we impatient?"

The figure turned to see another man leaning on a tree at the edge of the clearing. The new figure's features couldn't be made out save for his large blue eyes. The rest of his features seem to be obscured by what looked like static and seemed to fade in and out of reality, almost like he wasn't really there.

The first figure growled and said "I've been waiting here almost an hour you know."

The second figure got off the tree and started walking forwards "And I've been here for almost ten minutes now."

The first figure just shook his head "You're such an asshole."

The other figure just chuckled "I know, and I love it."

As the second figure reached the first he took his finger and put it on the first figures head.

The first figure then looked down at his hands and watched as small flakes of shadow started to peel off and float upwards before disintegrating.

The first figure looked up at the second and said "So…we're good?"

The second just chuckled again and nodded before walking away casually "You're free to do as you please, as long as you stay out of my way of course. Ja ne."

The second figure then just disappeared completely. The remaining figure just shook his head and started walking away before his paused in mid step and looked to his left.

"Hmmm…Someone destroyed my Fake. Now that is interesting." Snickered the figure as he turned to his left and started walking, more and more shadow flakes coming off his body as he disappeared into the tree line.

XXXXXXXXX

Groaning Saisho slowly opened his eyes to see that he was floating in a white void. He looked around some to see only white nothingness making him groan again.

"Now what? Seriously there is only so much weird shit I can deal with in one day."

"Unfortunately, your day is going to get a whole lot weirder before it's over."

Awkwardly turning around Saisho blinked in surprise as he saw a girl floating there. She had long brown hair that went to her lower back and bright blue eyes. She wore a gray short sleeved shirt and blackish blue shorts. The strangest part was that she wasn't wearing any shoes, leaving her feet bare.

Saisho stared at her before saying "Who the hell are you?"

The girl giggled "Wow you're kinda rude. I don't really have a name but you can call me 24."

Saisho quirked an eyebrow "Why 24?"

24 Just shrugged "Cause I'm going off of this." She then lifted her right wrist and Saisho noticed the metal band wrapped around it.

Etched into the band were the words number twenty four. Saisho also noticed that there was no seems on the band and there appeared that there was no way to get it on or off.

Thinking back to what 24 just said Saisho asked "Wait do you have amnesia too?"

The girl tapped her chin before replying "Uh, maybe? I don't know if I have a name but I do know other stuff, like my mission."

"O…k…and what is your mission?"

"Why to help you obviously." Said 24.

"Right…and how are you supposed to help me? And why?" deadpanned Saisho.

24 then crossed her legs and proceeded to 'sit' on the nothingness as she started to explain. "Well you see I'm supposed to travel with you and act as a guide for the worlds you're in, and some of the enemies you'll face. I was supposed to arrive here with you but…um we kinda got separated and now I'm in…um jail heh heh." She finished, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her neck.

Saisho just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok and what do you mean by 'worlds'?"

"Well there are multiple worlds and, although I don't know why, you have to visit some of them."

Saisho nodded his head "So what you're saying is that this is all just a made up hallucination my brain made up when I passed out."

Now 24 pouted before floating over to Saisho and poking him in his eye.

Cursing Saisho tried to jump away causing himself to flip upside down. "Ow! Crazy bitch! What was that for?!"

Looking smug 24 then said "That hurt right?"

"Of course it hurt, you poked me in the eye!" He exclaimed rubbing his eye.

"If it hurt then you can't be dreaming." She said somehow looking even more smug.

Saisho paused "Wait…your right. Say if this isn't a dream then where are we?"

"One of the things I can do is make a mind link between us, and this is the physical representation of that link." Explained 24.

Saisho nodded before flipping himself right side up. "Ok then…hey wait, earlier you mentioned enemies does that mean you know what that thing that I fought earlier was?"

24 blinked "Wait you fought something already? Boy you sure don't waste any time getting into trouble do you? So what did you fight?"

"It was a large chimp monster that when I beat, I sealed it into a card. " Said Saisho "Any ideas?"

24's eyes glazed over for a second before she straightened and said "It seems like it was an undead. Do you happen to know its suit and number?"

Saisho closed his eyes for a second in thought before opening them and saying "It was the thirty five of spades, which doesn't make any sense."

Her eyes glazing over for a second once more 24 then said "It sounds like it was a Fake."

"A Fake? What's that?"

24 opened her mouth to explain, but before she could say anything the void around them seemed to flicker drawing both their attention.

"Uh oh, looks like we're out of time." Began 24 "Look, you have to find me, I don't know exactly where I am but I'm in some jail cell in the Seireitei. Once you get me out I promise I'll answer as many questions as I can."

Saisho nodded before saying "Got it. So how do I get out of here?"

"Sorry but we'll have to do this the fastest way possible right now." Said 24 as she floated over to Saisho.

"Wait what are you- gah!" yelped Saisho as 24 kicked him in the crotch causing him to disappear with 24 soon following.

XXXXXXXXX

"Gah!" cried Saisho as he quickly sat up, groaning in pain before he muttered "That bitch…gonna save her so I can kick her ass."

Saisho then noticed his surroundings, he saw that he was covered by a blanket and laying on a mat inside of a house. Looking around he noticed that the room didn't seem to be furnished. The only thing that seemed to be in it a window, which Saisho got up to look through.

Seeing nothing but the street and the people walking on it, he turned from the window and walked to the door, only for it to open and slam into his nose, causing him to clutch his face and take a step back.

'_I'm I just the universe's butt monkey today aren't I ?' _he thought.

"Oh you're awake." Saisho looked down to see Yuichi standing there, looking at him with awe in his face.

Saisho was about to speak but before he could say anything Yuichi blurted out "You're so cool! What was that thing you put on your waist? Did that make that cool armor you wore? What's a Kamen Rider? Are you some kinda superhero? How did you- mmprfh!"

Slightly annoyed by the boys ranting Saisho placed a hand over his mouth before saying "Look Yuichi I'm flattered really but I kinda have something important to do and I need your help ok?"

Taking his hand off Yuichi's mouth the boy then nodded and said "Sure! What do you need help with?"

Crouching down to the boy's level Saisho said "I need you to tell me how to get into the Seireitei."

The child then faltered. " Why do you want to go there? Wait how do you even know about it? I thought you had amnesia?""

Saisho sighed "I do have amnesia, but…look its complicated ok? There's someone there that I have to save that's in there."

Yuichi blinked "Is it a friend?"

Saisho rubbed the back of his head "Maybe…kinda. Like I said, its complicated."

"Well, I can't get you inside but I can show you where it is."

Saisho just nodded and stood "That will do, thanks."

As the two left the house Saisho let his thoughts wander as he followed Yuichi.

'_24…can I actually trust her?' _he thought _'I mean she said she would explain everything she could…but will she keep her word?'_

"We're here." Said Yuichi snapping Saisho from his thoughts.

The ground in front of Saisho and the nearby buildings are the only real indication that the area in front of him was a different place. The dirt roads abruptly stopped and were replaced by what looked like large tiles. The buildings were white and seemed to be made of some sort of stone.

"Right, well thanks" said Saisho as he walked towards the Seireitei.

"Wait!" called out Yuichi as he grabbed Saisho's arm, stopping him "You can't just walk in, if you try then you'll be crushed by these huge walls that fall from the sky!"

Saisho blinked before sighing "Of course it can't be easy…so how do I get in?" he thought out loud staring upwards.

After thinking for a minute he sighed and said "Well looks like I'll have to force my way in." turning to Yuichi he said "You better get out of here kid, things might get ugly."

Nodding Yuichi turned to leave before he paused and a bright smile came over his face as he called out "Chad!"

Turning around once more Saisho saw a rather strange group of people and watched as Yuichi ran up to one.

The first one had spiky bright orange hair, and wore the same black robes that Saisho saw on the men earlier, only instead of wielding a katana like them this man had a ridiculously large black sword with bandages wrapped around the handle.

The next man had dark blue black hair that parted at the forehead, he also wore glasses and a strange white outfit with blue lines on it.

The third person was a woman with ridiculously huge breasts, and orange hair. She was wearing a pink shirt with gray pants.

The Next was a large Hispanic looking man whose eyes were concealed by his brown hair. He wore a sleeveless gray t-shirt with a red line going down the left side, and wearing black pants.

The final member of their group was a black cat with golden eyes.

Quirking an eyebrow at the group Saisho walked towards them just as the older man picked up Yuichi.

As Saisho approached the blue haired man stepped forward and asked "Who are you?"

Feeling like being a cheeky asshole Saisho replied "Isn't it polite to give your name before asking for someone else's?"

The blue haired man's eye twitched little while the orange haired girl stifled a giggle and the orange haired male snorted.

Saisho and the blue haired man had a slight stare off before the blue haired man said "Ishida Uryu."

Saisho nodded at Uryu before saying "Saisho." And looking at the rest of the group and saying "Well? Are you all going to introduce yourselves?"

The girl spoke first "I'm Inoue Orihime, nice to meet you."

The tall man spoke next "Yasutora Sado. My friends call me Chad."

To Saisho's surprise the next one to speak was the cat. "You can call me Yoruichi."

Saisho stared dumbly at Yoruichi for a moment deciding that that a talking cat still wasn't the weirdest thing to happen that day and turned to face the orange haired male.

With a frown on his face the orange haired man said "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Right, say do me a favor and watch out for the kid here, you know make sure he doesn't get caught up in the mess I'm about to make. OK thanks bye." Said Saisho as he pivoted on his foot and started to walk up to where the Seireitei was only for Ichigo to grab the back of his shirt, choking him slightly.

Ichigo then spun him around and said "Hell no, we can't babysit for you, we have something important to do."

Smacking Ichigo's hand off his shirt Saisho looked at Yuichi and said "Kid you better go home, like I said earlier I'm going to make a mess and if he grabs me again I'll start with this orange haired idiot."

Ichigo's eye twitched and a vein pulsed on his head as he growled out "What was that?"

"Oh and he's deaf too, that's just great." Snarked Saisho.

The two of them then got in each other's face growling at one another until they felt someone pick both them up and place them apart. Looking up revealed that it was Chad.

"Calm down Ichigo, remember what we're here for." Said Yoruichi.

Taking a deep cleansing breath Ichigo nodded "You're right we need to save Rukia."

This gave Saisho pause as he asked "Wait…Your trying break into this place too? And you're trying to save someone?" getting a nod from the group Saisho rubbed his chin before asking "Does that mean you guys know a way to get in?"

Here Ichigo blinked as he said "What do you mean? It looks like we just walk in." and with that Ichigo proceeded to walk towards the Seireitei.

"Wait! Ichigo don't!" called out Yoruichi.

Ichigo however didn't listen to the cat as he continued to walk towards the edge of Seireitei. Right as he reached it however a giant gate came crashing down inches from his face causing him to jump back surprised.

"Huh" deadpanned Saisho "guess Yuichi wasn't kidding."

Before anyone could say anything else a large figure dropped from the sky in front of the gate. He was absolutely huge, towering above everyone. His hair was in a long ponytail that went down to his waist, and had long sideburns tied up into ponytails as well. He also wore a red hat with tassels on the side as well as the same black robes Ichigo wore, along with armor on his left shoulder. At his side were two large axes easily bigger than a full grown man.

"I am Jidanbo of the Hakutomon!" bellowed the giant "Who dares try to enter my gate without permission?!"

"Man" began Saisho "that guy is ugly."

With a frown upon his massive face Jidanbo turned towards Saisho "What did you say?" he growled.

Before Saisho could open his mouth Ichigo spoke up "He called you ugly, something I think we might be able to agree on."

Jidanbo's face turned red as he roared out "That's it! I challenge the both of you to a duel!"

Saisho and Ichigo briefly locked eyes for a brief second before saying together "Sure."

As Saisho started to walk up to where Ichigo was Yoruichi asked "You can't possibly be serious about fighting him without some sort of plan?" the disbelief obvious in the cat's voice.

"Feh Like I need a plan to deal with an oaf like him." Said Saisho as he stood next to Ichigo.

Yoruichi just sighed while Orihime looked nervous. Chad seemed to be stoic but if one looked closely they could tell he was tense, while Uryu just sighed and said "I don't believe it, we finally found someone as stubborn as Kurosaki."

As Ichigo unsheathed His blade, Saisho pulled out the MimicDriver as Jidanbo spoke "While duels are normally one-on-one, I think I'll make an exception for you two maggots."

Saisho then took out the MimicDriver causing everyone to look at him strange and for Jidanbo to laugh "Ha! And just what are you going to do with that tiny thing?"

"Just watch." Said Saisho as he put the driver to his waist once, again causing the belt to come out.

"Henshin." He said as he proceeded to transform.

Once the transformation had finished everyone looked at him with wide eyes and Jidanbo said "Just…just what are you?"

Once more trailing his hands across his barcodes, Mimic said "Kamen rider Mimic…so tell me…where do you want me to bury your body?" He finished pointing at Jidanbo.

XXXXXXXXXX

And I'll leave it off there. It's not my greatest work but I do like how this chapter turned out.

Now as you've all probably guessed by now 24 is the second and last OC. I will try to make sure that both 24 and Saisho are fleshed out character wise and given as much depth as possible. If it starts to feel like they aren't getting enough character development (or too much) please let me know. And with that out of the way…

**Pop Quiz!**

**Why do you think Mimic is so similar to Decade?**

**And **

**Bonus! Come up with a better catchphrase for Mimic then I did.**

Later


End file.
